She Was Always There For Me
by the-fuckword-murdermystery
Summary: A slightly AU Story. Slow burn. Regina is always there for a recently adopted Emma Swan. Especially as Emma is so good with her own adopted son, Henry. As time goes on the three become closer. Sometimes you just need someone to be there for you. As both of them begin to realise. Summary isn't great but it'll get better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year and a half since Emma Swan had left Storybooke and gone away to college. Although she had only lived in Storybooke a matter of three years, being adopted by the charming family at seventeen, the residents of the small town were sad to see her leave for school. However, the town rejoiced whenever she managed to take a trip back. With townsfolk brimming with excitement whenever Mary Margaret even mentioned the possibility.

None more so excited than the kid Emma had often looked after whenever his mother had an mayoral engagement or social event that required her attention. Henry Mills had a habit of distracting the babysitter whenever he could. His imagination was strong and often ensured him and Emma were running around having adventures and generally causing as much chaos as possible under the mayor's watchful eye. The mayor understood why four year old Henry had taken so kindly to the young woman, after all they were both adopted and brought to this sleepy town. She hoped that one day Emma would come in handy. When Henry eventually rebelled she would be able to help her talking him background with tales of what could have been.

If Regina had been honest to herself, she would have admitted that she had taken a shining to the young woman. She was an asset to the town and to the mayor herself. She did often drop a lot in order to look after Henry, usually at last minute. She even engaged in his insane imagination, becoming very involved in operation Cobra, which as far Regina could tell was just a fairy-tale he was taking too far. Emma was often referred to as the saviour, Henry a knight and Regina a queen. Something Regina was actively encouraging.

Which is probably why Regina didn't mind when the blonde showed up one weekend out of the blue. As usual on a Friday night the mayor worked late trying to get as much as the town's business done before she spent the weekend with her son. It must have been three thirty when the slight knock on the door stole her attention. She beckoned the caller into her office, and a second later blond curls peeked round the door. "Hi, Mayor Mills, How's it hanging?" The older woman stood from her seat and walked around to the front of her desk, perching there as Emma moved to come sit in one of the large chairs before her.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina smirked watching the young women hitch up her legs and unnaturally balance on her chair. The total disregard for property from anyone else would leave the Mayor's blood boiling, with Emma, though it just made her even more perfect.

"Nothing much, Mills. Just wondered if I could take the kid out for a hot chocolate? I guess you'll be working late, I can grab him from preschool, then drop him off later on? You can say no. Just a terrible week at college y'know!" Emma never did know when to stop talking or pleading as it were. She'd have eventually stopped, the brunette hadn't stopped her, she just didn't know when.

"Of course you can, Emma. If you have him home by seven. Will be staying for dinner? It'd be great to catch up around your school work." Emma nodded towards the older woman before jumping up and heading to leave. Amused the mayor began "If that'll be all Ms. Swan."

"Yep. See you at Seven, Mills. The kid in tow." The blonde shot out of the room and headed home to Mary Margaret and the preschool in which her favourite kid would be waiting for her.

* * *

It was a little after seven when Emma and Henry returned to the Mills' home. Henry was riding on Emma's back in a piggyback as she knocked on the door. The mayor came to the door in a more casual get up than the blonde had previously seen in the three years she had lived in the town and she had to admit she liked it. For a second she allowed her jaw to hang slack while her eyes drank in the sight before her. However, the kid held on becoming slowly heavier. "Hey momma." He chimed in from behind Emma's shoulder. "We had a hot chocolate, and we went to the park, and Emma…" he continued as Emma let him slip softly from her grasp.

"Emma is starving. So, you best go put your things in your room and wash your hands before dinner. I'm gonna help your mom okay?" without a second thought Henry ran off to his room. Emma smiled and shook her head following the Mills family inside.

The mayor lead her into the kitchen. As she followed, Emma watched how the older was swaying her hips, as far as the blonde knew Regina had never worn jeans in her life, so why the change. Surely she hadn't been away that long, Emma bemused to herself. "Now Ms. Swan, you don't have help me with dinner in fact it's all under control… were having lasagne. That's okay isn't it, dear?" Regina had interrupted Emma's thoughts once again.

"Lasagne sounds amazing, Regina. Are you sure you don't need help?" Emma smiled to herself. She couldn't help but feel she was one of the only people that had ever seen the domestic side of the Mayor. While people were aware it existed, she was a single mother after all, people didn't often see the comfortable, jean wearing, dinner is almost ready, woman before her. A privilege she felt hard earned.

"I'm sure dear, why don't you go make sure Henry's washed his hands while I plate up." The older woman watched as Emma turned to leave the room before turning her attention back to the meal. She sliced the lasagne into portions and placed each one on to a plate with salad. Henry's being the smallest portion, and Emma's being the largest. Regina had seen Emma eat, she knew the lasagne would all be eaten and if not the young woman would definitely take some home. In fact when Emma had first gone away to college, Regina had sent her away with two lasagnes and a couple of other snacks, she was going to be a student and she needed to eat.

After placing the meals on the table, Regina poured a drink for each of them. Henry had a glass of milk and a small glass of water while she poured a small wine for her and Emma. She was aware of the fact Emma enjoyed a small glass of wine with her meal, whether her parents would agree was another matter, one that Regina cared little about. As far as she was concerned Emma was no longer a child and could make her own decisions, something she had had many an argument with Mary Margaret about, but usually won. Regina knew she would not entrust her child with anyone who she did not deem an adult. Once the drinks were poured Regina took a second to look at the table and take a breath. Feeling thankful for the chance to share a Friday night with company rather than her own. Once Henry had gone to bed Fridays were often spent watching the same reruns of TV shows that Regina had seen a thousand or so times.

After a few minutes, she realised that the terrible twosome had still failed to join her for dinner. She took a deep breath and turned towards the stairs. Before she had even taken the first step she was stopped in her tracks. "Why Prince Henry of Mills, let us descend the stairs go to the banquet that awaits us, kind sir." Emma took a knee at the top of the stairs bowing to a giggling four year old carrying a plastic sword that Regina bought him a few weeks before. He had missed the blonde and it was easy to see why. As she rose she took his hand and turned towards the stairs. "Oh look Prince Henry, the queen is awaiting our arrival." Regina laughed softly, admiring how well the young woman dealt with her son.

"Come on you two, dinner… the banquet is getting cold. And I for one, am starving." Suddenly there was a small heard of feet pushing past the Mayor as she continued to laugh softly. Shaking her head she followed to noise to the dining room.

During dinner the conversation flowed between the three of them splendidly, focused mostly on Henry. The adults both knew that they could catch up once Henry was in bed. Henry spoke excitedly about his fairy-tales and his class at pre-school. Explaining that there's some twins called Jack and Jill, but that he doesn't understand why because that's nursery rhymes not fairy-tales. Emma suggested that it could be either based on how it's interpreted while Regina rolled her eyes at the confirmation in his imagination. She may not of understood, but she realised how important it was to not shatter her son's childish fantasy.

After dinner Regina left to clear the plates, not listening to Emma's insistence that she wash them. She returned with an apple pie slice for each of them and a small bowl of ice cream for Henry. As she set the apple pie in front of Emma she saw her son's eyes widen. She smiled at the small boy, "Henry, would you like some apple pie with your ice cream?" she awaited an answer as she heard him whisper 'apple pie' to himself as if confirming his suspicions.

"Emma. Don't eat that… its gotta be poison she's the evil queen. She's going to kill you with the pie." Henry panicked unable to calm himself down.

"Kid, she's not gonna poison me…" Emma spoke calmly talking a first bite of pie. "See, it's fine…"

"You really are the evil queen." Henry spat at his mother, who stare blankly at the child. She was clearly hurt and struggling to say anything in retaliation to the boy. In fairness he had never specified that she was the evil queen before. Before she managed to choke anything out Henry had ran upstairs. The two women heard the door slam before either had fully realised what had gone on. The older woman eventually blinked allowing a few tears to spill.

"Regina… I'm so sorry. I tried to tell him…" she could see the mayor understood. She didn't know what to do, she knew that the older woman would not have wanted her to see any weakness whatsoever, that even a tear would be too much for her to bear. Pretending that she hadn't seen the mayor cry, she stood up and went to leave, resting in the doorway. "I'm gonna go talk to him, see what I can do. I'm truly sorry." She saw the brunette nod softly before she left to talk to boy.

Knocking on the door gently, Emma walked into Henry's room. He was flung over his bed sobbing softly. She took a seat beside the child resting a hand on his back. "Hey kid, it's okay. Your mom didn't poison me. I promise. She wouldn't not in front of you. Listen kid, I trust her, I trust that she loves you and doesn't want to hurt you. Even if it seems like it sometimes. And you've gotta trust me and trust operation Cobra. Yeah?" Henry suddenly turned over to face her. His tears had subdued as he realised that Emma was right. She was safe as long as he was there. "You gotta apologise okay… or your mom might not let me come round no more.' Once again Henry nodded, understanding.

"I'll say it tomorrow. But will you read me a story?" Henry never failed to get what he wanted. Emma smiled softly and lay on Henry's bed. He curled up beside her as she read. He fell asleep quickly beside her. She smiled as she realised that the kid truly had missed her, and was probably only acting out because of that. She must remember to tell Regina that at some point but for now she just wanted to go spend time with the woman who was sat just downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Life had been going well for Emma Swan recently. She had finally found a loving family who supported and helped her get her life back on track. After being in care for the first seventeen years of her life, Emma, had practically given up on any chance of bettering herself. Now the charming's had given her a new chance. The first thing they encouraged her to do was to earn her high school diploma. She was already at the point in which she only had to pass the final three subjects before she graduated. This allowed Mary, her adoptive mother, to give her specialised support in those subjects and eventually help her apply to college. Despite not fully believing in herself, Emma, accepted a place at college, just a two hour drive from Storybooke. She was now officially half way through her course and she was finally able to see an end in which she had earned her degree and possibly found a way into further education or a career that she enjoyed and wanted to be in for her entire life.

She had to admit that moving away from Storybooke for college was the best option for her. She was officially proving to everyone including herself she could look after herself. She was budgeting well enough to move into a student flat with Ruby, who had also moved away from Storybooke for college. The two girls were the same age and made the move together, while they may not have gotten on when they were back home they became very close during road trips back home in their first year. Between the two they were pretty competent to run a house and start a rumour or two.

Back in Storybrooke people were starting to talk about the friendship and coming up with theories that the girls had started a relationship. Although the reality was very different, people had different opinions and they weren't afraid to voice them. For a start Emma's parents were supportive, asking her repeatedly whenever they saw her. Choruses of 'Emma, you know we'd support you no matter what,' and 'oh Ruby's a great young lady, are you sure you're just friends,' were now a reliable fixture of Sunday dinners and family walks. As much as she hated it, she couldn't help but feel for Ruby who had their friendship thrown in her face from her grandmother repeatedly. While she was clear that she didn't have an issue with Ruby not being straight, she did have an issue with 'bad influence' Emma Swan.

This didn't stop the two being as thick as thieves especially during college parties. They didn't often go to them, swapping them out for a night in, a bottle of wine and Netflix, but it didn't mean they didn't enjoy a good night out. In their first year they were at parties nearly every weekend and sometimes during the week. This year they decided that only going on occasion would mean they'd enjoy it more. So, when Ruby's birthday came around Emma knew that she would be dragged out in favour of the first party they found. It was Friday night which meant that Ruby could officially have a whole weekend of partying and acting like the hot mess that she had been in the first year.

Truth be told, she missed it. Although she did enjoy staying in, she wished it was more of an occasional thing. She also knew that Emma would understand her desire to go out partying as much as possible, and might even come out with her more often. However, Ruby knew that Emma was more of a homebody, wanting to get her work done on time, if not early, and having more of an easy life. Although the blonde tried to act like an extrovert, her roommate knew the introverted truth.

The night started early. As most nights out did. Parties were great but it was always better to turn up buzzing, to make it easier to talk to people and let go of your inhibitions. So, the girls often had friends round to get ready and begin drinking. Tonight was no different and the flats was buzzing with Ruby's friends. Emma was spending some time alone trying to decide what to wear. It wasn't as easy for her. She wasn't as adept to wearing dresses as Ruby was so it often took longer for her to make a decision. Tonight she had decided to wear her signature red leather jacket with black jeans and a white shirt to really allow it to pop. She often wore the same thing due to confidence issues. She felt herself in the simple outfits, no matter how much Ruby tried to make her wear more exciting outfits.

Once ready Emma joined a game of 'never have I ever' in the living space. She poured herself a drink to get started. She both loved and hated these games. They either ended up being fun or toxic. Depending on the questions that were being asked. Tonight seemed like it was going to be the fun kind of game. There seemed to be a lot of questions about crushes or about past mistakes, but none seemed to target anyone in particular. Emma drank generously every time there was a scenario she had experienced. She could feel herself becoming more drunk as the last few questions were being asked. "Never have I ever had a crush on a woman." Drink. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone more than two years older than me." Drink. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone my mom didn't like." Drink.

It was at this point that a rather drunk and excitable Ruby began to laugh. "All of that sounds like Regina. Emma, do you have a crush on Regina?" Ruby giggle to herself watching her friend's reaction which ended up being more relaxed than she assumed it would be. "Emma…?"

"Nah, my mother hates a lot of people that are two years older than me. As for crushing on women, I never said it was a current crush." Emma was relaxed, she couldn't honestly say that she did not have a crush on the mayor back in Storybrooke. Even she had to admit there was something about the older woman that demanded respect and made Emma's heart beat faster. She wasn't much older than Emma, and was highly accomplished. At twenty seven years old Regina had been mayor of the small town for as long as Emma had resided there. There was something about independent women that allowed Emma's imagination to run. However, she wasn't entirely sure whether she actually had a crush on the older woman.

It only took a small while before never have I ever turned to truth or dare, something Emma never understood, but always seemed to be a victim of. At some point during the 'game' Ruby managed to get her hands on Emma's phone. "Emma will take dare." She answered for the blonde. While people decided her punishment would be that Ruby could text anyone in Emma's phone. Of course the first person she thought of was Regina when quickly composing the text she thought would cause Emma the most grief. "Remember you're not allowed to explain until you've had a reply. Okay so I'm sending it to Regina, and it reads 'Hey Sexy, I'm back in town next weekend. Wanna meet up for coffee and see where we end up ;)'. Sent, good luck Em." Ruby laughed with her friends as she passed the phone back to an obviously mortified blonde.

The game was very quickly dropped as Ruby noticed the time, coincidently just as it got to her turn. However, it was eight o'clock and it was time to get going to the party. The two girls walked arm in arm the for the twenty five minute walk. Emma was always concerned that Ruby would trip over in her heels on the uneven concrete yet she knew as soon as they got to the party they'd go their separate ways for the night. She enjoyed being alone at these parties it meant she could slow down and only drink what she wanted to instead of having to keep up with Ruby.

Emma had managed to escape to the back yard where a small group of people from her course were gathered. She caught up with some of the girls while drinking a few beers. Time had begun to get away from her and the alcohol was starting to take effect. Although she only felt slightly tipsy she was still too drunk to answer the incoming call. Yet after the third call she excused herself from the group, finally swiping to answer. "Hi, Gina." She grimaced remembering the message. "How's it going?"

"Hello, dear. It's going well. I'm just wondering if you're okay. I received a rather strange message." Regina remained calm. She had to admit she had to laugh at the message. While she knew it wasn't sent by the blonde. She did want to check up on her. She had been at college once. She knew the type of games people played and had thought the message may had been the result of that.

"Uh, yeah I can explain that." Emma hadn't realised that the statement had sounded more like a question. She took a breath before continuing. She felt juvenile and embarrassed about the whole situation. "So, we were playing truth or dare while pre-gaming. Ruby sent the message. Sorry Regina, god it's so stupid."

"It's not stupid Emma, you're young have some fun. It made me laugh at least. And when you get home we'll go for coffee. You never know where it'll end up." Emma could swear she could hear the older woman smirk as she spoke.

"Why Ms. Mills are you flirting with me?" Emma had already finished the question before her brain could catch up. Slightly cursing herself she shook her head and groaned quietly to herself.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out. Have a good night Miss. Swan." With that Regina hung up leaving Emma to stare at the phone. She was now more confused than ever about her feelings for the older woman. Did she want Regina to be flirting with her? Shaking off the confusion she returned her phone to her pocket and headed inside to see who else was ready to party.

After a few hours the girls met back at the front of the house. It was suddenly three am and it was time for Emma to get a very drunk Ruby home to bed. The young woman had drank way more than Emma had realised. When they first met back up Ruby fell into Emma's arms. The blonde managed to catch her quickly before they both fell to the floor. Ruby began to laugh as Emma left her to stand. A hand was extended to pull ruby to her feet. "Come on, up ya get. Ruby, I'm not playing I have to get you home. You're fucked." Emma laughed as her friend pulled herself to her feet.

The short distance in which the girls had to walk was almost doubled by the brunettes inability to walk. Ruby had definitely had more than her share to drink and was making looking after her almost impossible. By time they reached their flat Emma was almost ready to kill her friend, or at least tempted to leave her in the hallway. However, she struggled with the lock before helping the brunette inside and leading her to her room. Once inside Emma finally let go and allowed Ruby to fall to the bed, where she kicked off her shoes and rolled over into a what could only be explained as a drunken burrito. The blonde sighed and left the room closing the door behind her. Although she hated looking after Ruby when she got this wasted she knew someone had to and she'd rather it be her.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while Emma took her place in front of the TV searching for anything at all worth watching. Despite the lack of quality entertainment she found a movie on one of the lesser known channels. She had no idea what it was called but she began to watch. It turned out to be a movie about a young woman who accompanied an older woman on a road trip. The couple was obviously well matched. The older woman even reminded her of someone. She smiled as she watched Cate Blanchett flirt with the younger woman, making both her and Emma feel butterflies.

That morning Emma fell asleep almost instantly, letting herself dream of a road trip, an older woman and a love affair.


End file.
